Electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves, incident on a boundary between two materials reflect or pass into each material based on the difference in intrinsic impedance between the materials. For boundaries between air and high permittivity materials, a mismatch occurs that results in a loss of efficiency. This mismatch results in a reflection of some of the incident energy. One application that implements high permittivity materials is an antenna system. The use of high permittivity materials in antenna systems provides benefits. In particular, with the use of high permittivity antenna systems, the size of the antenna can be reduced compared to typical antenna systems which leads to greater applications and reduced overall sizes.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for materials and devices containing materials that provide relatively high efficiency for electromagnetic waves at material boundaries.